


Starting Over

by trashmomorgana



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 15:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13390563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashmomorgana/pseuds/trashmomorgana
Summary: Just a little one shot





	Starting Over

Looking in the mirror, the former fire princess turned Fire Lady wore an expression of terror and stress written in the wrinkles of her forehead. The duties of a Fire Lady were taking a toll on her overall health and decided that she needed a break from it all. One of her advisors thought this was a grand idea and the advisor took it upon herself to set her up on a date in a private dining room in the palace. Azula had never been on a date in her entire life. Needless to say she was quite nervous, nervous that she’d ruin something that hadn’t even begun. She silently wished that her advisor set her up with someone that she’d never met before, it would make it simpler if she were to screw anything up. Maybe it was, in fact, someone that she knew?

Her normal makeup routine consisted of just red lipstick that was as crimson as the blood that pooled from the wounds of her enemies and winged eyeliner that was so sharp it was the blade that slew her enemies. Today she decided that she’d add some color. She did her trademark winged eyeliner and red lip but Azula also used a golden eyeshadow that matched her crown and used a blush that gave her a natural flush on her cheeks. She kept half of her hair down and the other half was neatly tucked into a bun on the top of her head.

Once Azula finished her hair and makeup she threw on one of her favorite dresses. It was a simple red dress with gold shimmers that pooled at her feet, even in matching six inch heels. The straps were braided gold and looked like it was held at the front with two gold pendants. She took one final look at herself and rushed out the door. Azula needed to talk to someone, anyone at this point.

Azula hurried to the nearest staircase and started to head towards Zuko’s room, stopping to realize that he no longer occupied that room. She sat down on the stairs and put her head in her hands. The only sibling she had was gone, he was killed almost a year ago fighting their father. Their father; what a man that he was. Azula’s nostrils flared and she took a deep breath trying to calm herself. She slowly looked up and noticed the family portrait hung on the wall. It was painted when she was eight years old, when everything seemed simple and she needn’t worry about anything in the world. Where she could pick on her brother and him brush it off like it was nothing. Azula secretly admired her brother for his ability to let things go. Sure he was angry on occasion but he never held a grudge. Instead, he used that pent up anger to his advantage; it made him stronger and enabled him to focus.

She looked at the painting with such disdain. Azula was the only one left. Her only brother killed by their father and her mother, abandoned her. How could she just abandon her children and leave them with such a horrible bastard. Getting even angrier than before, Azula held up her hand and ignited a blue flame and looked at it for a moment. It was the greatest thing she’d ever seen.

According to her uncle she was the only one in the last one hundred years that had the ability to bend blue fire. He theorized that she had been some sort of descendant of a deity or a fire nation avatar in a sense that she had this divine power. Iroh also mentioned that those who have been given the ability to produce a nontraditional colored flame will restore balance to the world. When she first heard this she didn't believe it because she was destined to conquer the world and have everyone bow at her feet, at least that's what her father told her after Zuko’s banishment.

Azula didn't want that fate anymore. She wanted to be a Fire Lady that one appreciated, one that someone looks up to regardless of their nationality. Surely she wanted people to know who she was but she craved remembrance in a sense of peacefulness. Azula feared, when she was crowned, that many would attempt to assassinate her within a few months but she believed that she'd won the hearts of many when she presented a speech:

_ I am honored to fulfill the duties as the Fire Lady but I need you all to listen to what I am about to say. I know I cannot change the past but I want to reshape our future. As my first act of Fire Lady, I am withdrawing all of the soldiers from every corner of the world and declaring this war over. I need you all to understand that I am doing this because Fire Lord Ozai is a disgrace to not only this country but this world and I was a fool to idolize him. He has made me realize that you don't need hate and destruction to be a powerful, fearful leader. A leader should listen to their people and respect them because they are people too. Not only should he listen to his own people but collaborate with other leaders and hear what they have to say. I hope to reform the image of a Fire Lord and that my children and their children, and so on, will learn from this. If you decide that I am not worthy then fine, I will not throw you in prison like many others would have. I will not be that person. I want you to tell me how to become a better leader. I will listen to you and heed your advice. One last thing before I go, I want you all to be tolerant of those who have been forced to hide in our nation because of Sozin and my father’s actions. Please I ask you all to be kind to your neighbors, be kind to each other. Balance must be restored in the world and being kind to one another may very well be the first step towards a balanced world again. Thank you all. _

She smiled at the memory of the speech and plunged back to reality when a warm feeling emanated in her hand. The flame had become slightly larger and a deep shade of purple with remnants of blue and green. Azula focused on the flame for a moment, how was this even possible? She needed to see the original firebenders to get an understanding of why her flame suddenly changed from blue to purple. She studied the painting again and decide that her mother’s face was the first to go. A part of her felt liberated as the flame hurled towards the painting and burn a part of her that she no longer felt she needed.

Before she could do anymore damage, her advisor called out to her. “I am so sorry to interrupt but your date has arrived my Lady.” Her advisor kneeled in her presence, another thing she despised about her father. Making his advisors and servants kneel before him, why not have them simply bow?

“Please do not kneel in my presence. I find it offensive, next time simply bow. I understand it's a sign of respect but I don't want you kneeling or kissing my feet, do you understand?” She came off a little hotter than she anticipated. “I apologize. I never did get your name.”

“Yes your majesty. My name is Hope. I never gave you my name because I find it rude when in the presence of royalty you give your name. You may introduce yourself when asked.” Hope shied away after her response. Azula was stunned, she couldn't believe her. She wanted to ring her neck at her comment not because it was rude but rather ensure that she would not be punished for introducing herself.

“That's a wonderful name. I don't want you to fear me; I want you to be able to come to me when you need something. Understand, and please do not call me your majesty. Call me Azula.” She smiled at her advisor. “So Hope am I allowed to know who this mysterious date is or do I have to suffer and not know the identity of a potential suitor.” She grinned at her advisor.

“I’m sorry Azula you must wait and see.” Hope chuckled making Azula laugh as well. Wow she couldn't believe that she'd never taken the time to get to know any of her advisors. She definitely liked this one.

“Will you hand me your helmet?” She complied and handed Azula the helmet. Azula took the time to marvel in its beauty before setting it ablaze. “You do not have to wear this anymore. You have such a pretty face my dear.” She reached over and touched Hope’s face delicately as if she were made of glass.

They approached the dining room and Hope nudged her a little too hard making Azula trip into the room. Suddenly she was alone with herself and her inner demons as she waits for her date. There was enough food to feed the entire fire nation at the table she suspected.  _ Maybe after the feast, I’ll take this to the poor peasants because this will just go to waste otherwise. _

The door creaked and there was a little voice that emitted from the crack in the door. “Hello, is anyone in here?” She'd recognized the voice. She was one of her former rivals turned friend, Katara.  _ So this is the mysterious date Hope planned for me. How did she know I wasn't attracted to males? _

“Over here Katara.” Azula called out. Her heart was pounding in her chest. Azula knew that she'd had feelings for her best friend for a long time but she wasn't ready to admit it to herself or Katara. “So you're my mysterious date? I say Hope sure knows how to pick and choose..” Azula wiggled her brows.

“It's so nice to see you Azula; it's been a long time.” Katara blushed at the sight of her long time friend. “So how is the Fire Lord, I mean Fire Lady. What's it been? Eleven months?”

“Something like that, yes. How have you been?” She walked over and hugged her tightly, inhaling her scent. Katara smelled of cherry blossoms and green tea, she must have come from Iroh’s tea shop.

“I’ve been a little busy trying to keep Aang in check, he’s been really paranoid about something lately and I’m not sure what exactly it is. It might be nothing, honestly.”

“Fighting my father makes anyone paranoid.” She joked trying to light the mood slightly. “Did he say anything about it?”

“He wakes up with nightmares and keeps screaming: ‘He’s firebending’ and then he’ll scream for Zuko. It’s just awful.”

“I am so sorry, Katara. I didn’t mean for any of this to happen.”

“Azula why are you apologizing for your father’s actions or what happened to Zuko?”

“I guess I’m just used to taking the blame for everything.” Katara gently squeezed her hand. Azula felt butterflies in the pit of her stomach.

“Well you don’t have to anymore.” They finished dinner and walked about the castle. “My goodness, dinner was amazing.” The tone in Katara’s voice concerned Azula greatly. There was definitely something else that she wanted to ask her but she couldn’t find the right words.

“What is it Kat?”

“I just don’t want to upset you Azula. We’re having such a great night.”

“You can ask me anything.” They walked past the burned portrait.

“What happened to the portrait?” Katara whispered.

She laughed, “I burned it. Well, just my mother’s face. It was quite liberating actually. I don’t know if Zuko told you that our mother abandoned us when we were children.”

“He mentioned that it affected you greatly, more than him. Have you seen her since?”

“Absolutely not, I don’t want toxic people in my life anymore.”

“Do you know what actually happened with that situation?”

“Yes. She chose to leave us.”

“No she didn’t.” Azula turned to face her, eyes wide and tight grip on Katara’s arm.

“What are you implying?” Her voice was filled with anger.

“You were lied to Azula, so was Zuko.” Katara hesitated.

“You don’t know anything.” Azula’s voice grew in volume.

“She was forced to leave Azula. She didn’t abandon you. It was the hardest thing she’s ever had to do.” Katara had tears running down her face.

“You’re lying.” She whispered.

“I wish I was. I could take you to her.” Katara’s voice went soft again.

“She died years ago.”

“That’s what your father told you. Zula, your mother is alive. She works at the market next to Iroh’s tea shop.” Azula’s nostrils flared.

“Take me to her, NOW!”

They set off on Appa. After the war, Azula was frightened of flying on animals, ships were alright though. When she first took over in her father’s place, a lot of the citizens in the Fire Nation didn’t detested her. The fifth day she was flying on a phoenix, the only one that had been around for the last 100 years, when someone attacked her. Fireballs were hurled her way, killing her phoenix and sending her hurtling to the ground at an alarming rate. It was Katara who had saved her.

After what seemed like hours of flying, they finally landed in front of the market. “Azula, do you want me to go with you?”

“No I need to do this for myself.” Katara walked over to her and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. “What was that for?”

“Good luck and thank you, I had a lovely time at dinner.”

“I had a great time, too.” Azula kissed her back. “Here goes nothing.” She mumbled to herself. Azula walked towards the carton of food and saw her mother with her back turned, possibly fumbling with something.

“Hello, how can I- Azula?”

“Hello mother.” Venom evident in her voice.

“Wha-what are you doing here?”

“I had to see for myself if the rumors were true, that you are still alive.”

“Who told you that I was dead?” Her mother dropped the fruit in her hands.

“Father.”

“Azula…”

“Did you abandon us?”

“Of course not!” Her voice broke. “Why don’t we go next door for some tea and we’ll talk.” Her mother shut the windows and walked around to meet Azula. She walked over to hug her but then decided against it knowing that she would have probably burned her. “Hello Iroh, I’ll have my usual. What do you want Lala?”

“Jasmine, please.”

“She’ll have Jasmine.” A few people in the shop looked in their direction and others were already bowing.

“Your highness, it is an honor to be in your presence. Here please sit at this table.”

“Oh no please don’t, I’m fine with sitting anywhere though it was very kind of you to offer.” She spoke softly. Ursa looked at her and her heart swelled with pride. She let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. It was nice to know that her daughter had matured into a less resentful girl. They found a table and Iroh brought their tea. “Here you go ladies.”

“Look mother-”

“Azula, I’m so-” They spoke at the same time. “Go ahead Lala.”

“You haven’t called me that since I was a little girl. I didn’t know I would miss that.”

“I missed you.”

“Then why did you leave?”

“You father told you that I abandoned you for another man, changed my face and was pregnant with my “lover’s” child. When the reality is I tried to save you and your brother from being killed by your grandfather.”

“He acted like he cared about us. Why did he want to get rid of us?” Azula choked.

“Your grandfather thought children would be a distraction for your father in becoming the next Fire Lord and wanted to get rid of you guys. Your father seriously considered it. I told him he’d have to kill me before I would let my children die. Your uncle thought the same thing.”

“Father told us that you and uncle were the enemy but it was really him all along.”

“Your father probably told you a lot of things about me that weren’t true. I certainly  _ did not _ abandon the both of you for another man. It was the hardest thing I’ve ever had to do. I am so sorry, Lala.” Ursa whispered.

“No mother, I am the one who’s sorry. I should have gone to look for you after the war but I was too bent out of shape and pissed off at you.”

“I could have looked for you too but honestly I was scared that you would kill me on the spot or have someone kill me.” Her mother’s voice shook. “How is Hope doing?”

“You know I haven’t really asked, but she seemed to be okay when she set me up on a date with my best friend. Wait, how do you know about Hope?” Azula’s eyes widened.

“I sent her to spy on your father many years ago and considering your answer it’s obvious that she is still there. She used to be my servant. I treated her so kindly. I hope you treat her as such.” Her mother took a sip from her tea.

“Of course, I burned her helmet. Honestly those things are hideous why did father ever make the soldiers and servants wear those?” Azula took a large gulp of her tea.

“I don’t know they are terrible aren’t they? So tell me about this friend you went on a date with.” They both laughed.

“Oh well, um. She is lovely and sweet. Her name is Katara and she was really the only one who gave me a chance during the war. I didn’t know why she did but now I understand.”

“I approve.” She said while nonchalantly sipping her tea.

“What do you mean?” Azula quipped.

“Exactly what I said. I approve of you dating Katara. She is such a sweet girl, she’s always talking about you when she’s at the market. It’s really sweet.”

“Thank you. She’s amazing.” She blushed slightly. “Why don’t you come back with me? You could still have your market here and commute or you could set one up there. You could also have your old room back.” Azula’s voice was soft. She really meant it.

“I would like that very much actually. I mean if you don’t mind of course.”

“No mother, I want you back in my life. I would like to make a toast.” She held up her cup of tea and her mother followed suit. “Here’s to starting over.”

“To starting over.”

 


End file.
